Una noche para olvidar y para recordar
by Miel1948
Summary: Aun dentro de los días grises, puedes encontrar a la persona indicada.
1. Chapter 1

Como bien todos los derechos sobre los personajes le correspondemos a Rumiko Takahasi. Esta es solo una historia alternativa, para darle gusto a la imaginación.

**Una noche para olvidar y para recordar.**

Voces amortiguadas por el ruido de la música a todo volumen, luces neón parpadeando y mi cuerpo moviéndose al compás.

Había sido un día muy largo y agotador, lo único que quiero y necesito en este momento es bailar. Sentía las miradas depredadoras posarse sobre mí, esto no era algo nuevo, ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Desde muy joven había sido así, es por eso que le pedí a mi padre me adiestrará en las artes marciales; al principio se rehusó, que su pequeña niña le pidiera eso era inconcebible para él.

Era muy sobre protector con mis hermanas y conmigo, mucho más después de que nuestra madre falleciera; pero al ser tan terca como él no le quedo más que cumplir "mi capricho", obviamente no estaba enterado del verdadero motivo.

Esta noche decidí salir sola, me puse el vestido rojo que Nabiki me regalo en mi cumpleaños, algo revelador para mi gusto pues se ceñía justo sobre mi cuerpo resaltando mis atributos, haciendo notar aún más mi presencia en el club. Pero esta noche poco me importaba las opiniones y miradas de los demás.

Había estado tentada a pedirle a mis amigas que me acompañaran, pero a pesar de su cariño y apoyo, no deseaba escuchar "te lo dijimos". Esta noche solo necesito que la música se lleve los recuerdos de este día, ya después hablaría con ellas.

Esta noche solo necesito olvidar la traición de Ryoga.

¿Cómo había sido posible que tuviera una relación con Akari y conmigo a la vez?

Estaba furiosa, pero a la vez tuve alivio, alivio de tener un motivo para terminar nuestra relación. Sabía muy bien que esto ya era solo costumbre, y que la chispa se había extinguido hacia un buen tiempo, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, coincidimos en algunas clases y comenzamos a vernos a diario. Su presencia me dio la tranquilidad que en ese tiempo ocupaba, pues al estar cerca de mí, el resto de los chicos no se atreven a molestarme. Fue así como comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, el cual continuo hasta la universidad.

No puedo culpar de todo, esto también es mi culpa. Había visto y sentido las señales, mis amigas también me habían hecho notar, lo habían visto pasar mucho tiempo con otra chica. Pero a conciencia lo ignore, estaba cómoda; un chico guapo, atento, romántico ¿que más podría pedir? Aunque sabía bien que esto no era suficiente, decidí mantener la venda en mis ojos.

¡Es suficiente! Vine para distraerme, no para estar dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

Me dirijo a la barra, ocupo calmar mi sed. Noto que alguien me observa, pero no como el resto, hay algo diferente en su mirada. No pierde ninguno de mis movimientos, y eso me enerva. ¿Qué se ha creído? Voy hacia él, no creas que me vas a intimidar.

¿Has perdido algo?

Hasta ahorita, no. ¿Por qué crees que perdí algo?

Será porque no me quitas la vista de encima.

¡Ja! ¿Te crees tan interesante? ¡Vaya que chica tan altanera!

¡Eres un grosero!

Esos ojos azules me tienen hipnotizada, ¿qué estaba pensando al acercarme a un desconocido? Y aparte grosero, será mejor que me vaya.

¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

¡Espera!

¿Por qué voy a escuchar?

Nunca habías estado por aquí antes, ¿verdad? No es bueno que andes sola, puedes atraer malas compañías.

¿Cómo tú? No creas que soy fácil de intimidar y que no puedo defenderme, ¡no me subestimes!

¡Que chica tan testaruda! Se hace la fuerte, pero es tan frágil, ¿por qué tengo ese deseo de protegerla y cuidarla? Desde que vi que entro al club, no le pude quitar los ojos de encima.

¡Qué esperes, te digo!

La tomo del brazo y siento como una descarga eléctrica corre por mi cuerpo. Ella voltea, y esos ojos avellana comienzan a echar chispas. ¡Qué linda se ve molesta! Intenta zafarse, pero mi agarre es más fuerte. Esquivo un golpe y sonrío, eso solo la enfurece más.

¿Qué te ha creído? ¡Suéltame!

Ha esquivado mis golpes, y todavía se atreve a sonreírme el muy idiota.

¡Ni creas que será tan sencillo deshacerte de mí!

La tomo en mis brazos y nos alejamos, hacia un lugar más tranquilo y privado. Al parecer eso es el sacó de equilibrio, porque ha dejado de oponer resistencia. Nadie nos presta atención, todos están centrados en sus propios asuntos, es mejor así. No quiero llamar la atención, todavía ocupo este trabajo para pagar las deudas de la escuela.

¿Pero que me pasa? Me dejó que tome en sus brazos, sin más. No siento miedo, esta calidez que emana de él me hace sentir segura.

¿A dónde me llevas?

¡Vaya la señorita se ha dignado a hablar! Vamos a un lugar sin tanto ruido y miradas indiscretas.

Nuevamente se ha quedado callada. Llegamos a las oficinas del club, el gerente ya se ha marchado. La bajo suavemente, ella se aleja algunos pasos y me observa. Ya no tenerla entre mis brazos, se siente incómodo como si me faltara una parte.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Me vas a explicar que está sucediendo?

Mmm, si. Lo siento si fui algo brusco. Pero no podías estar allá afuera, ¡con todos esos hombres mirándote de esa manera!

¿Estás celoso?

Ella sonríe, ¡que sonrisa más linda! ¡Tranquilízate Saotome!

¡Claro que no! Celoso, ¿yo? Ni en un millón de años, ¡Ranma Saotome jamás ha tenido celos!

Entonces Ranma, ¿qué hacemos en este lugar?

Bueno, es que yo trabajo aquí y jamás te había visto. Me imagino que no sabes qué tipo de lugar es este. No es para que una chica linda este sola, y mucho menos a estas horas.

Entonces, ¿sí soy linda?

Solo atino a ponerme de colores, mi bocaza me ha vuelto a traicionar. ¡Rayos! Ella extiende su mano, y yo solo puedo observarla.

Soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto Ranma Saotome

Estrecho su mano, y la electricidad regresa. ¡Esto va a terminar conmigo!

Mucho gusto. ¿Ya no estas molesta?

No, ya no. Pero me hubieras explicado todo esto desde el comienzo, en vez de actuar como un súper héroe que viene al rescate. ¡Se cuidarme sola!

¡Sí cómo no! Como fue tan sencillo traerte aquí, ¿esperas que te crea? ¡A otro con ese cuento!

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

¡Vaya, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estamos discutiendo otra vez!

Nos observamos por unos instantes.

Discúlpame, ha sido un día de altibajos y no deseo desquitarme contigo, cuando solo te has preocupado por mí.

Eso me desarma por completo.

Está bien, no hay problema. Si no es indiscreción, ¿podría saber que te paso?

Termine con mi novio

¡Oh!

Es lo único que puedo contestar, no sé qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Es mejor así, hace tiempo que no funcionaba y solo lo estaba postergando.

Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, y por impulso la jalo hacia mi abrazándola. Ella comienza a sollozar, y mi corazón arde. ¿Cómo alguien pudo atreverse a lastimarla? ¡Si lo llego a tener enfrente, lo haría pedazos!

Alguien entra a la oficina, es mi compañero.

¿Todavía sigues aquí, Saotome? Tu turno termino hace dos horas, ¿estas acompañado? ¡Discúlpame!

Ya estoy por irme, Ryoga.

¡No puede ser posible! Se me ha helado la sangre, ¡Ryoga trabaja aquí! Me comento de un nuevo trabajo, pero no le puse atención. Espero no me reconozca, no deseo verlo y que me pida explicaciones.

Muy bien, yo también ya me voy. Ha sido un largo día, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

Entierro mi rostro en el pecho de Ranma, y parece intuir que me siento incomoda, así que no alarga más la conversación.

La puerta se cierra nuevamente, ¡gracias a Dios Ryoga no me ha reconocido!

Ranma levanta mi rostro gentilmente con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra limpia mis lágrimas. Me siento tan avergonzada, que me haya visto así, pero a él no me parece molestarle.

Vamos te acompaño a tu casa, ya es muy tarde. ¡No debes andar sola!

Está bien, pero puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

¡Tampoco creas que te voy a llevar cargando hasta tu casa! O acaso, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

¡Claro que no, tonto!

Porque puedo hacerlo, ¡si deseas!

Le tiro un golpe.

¡Que chica tan ruda y malagradecida!

¡Gracias Ranma, por todo!

La temperatura vuelve a subir a mi rostro, será mejor que nos vayamos. Entrelazo su pequeña mano con la mía, y en esta ocasión se deja llevar.

Nota: Esto comenzó como un desafío para un One-Shot de #FanficsyFanartsdeRanmaLatino, pero ha dado paso a una historia que ira desarrollándose y espero sea de su agrado ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Como bien saben todos los derechos sobre los personajes le corresponden a Rumiko Takahasi. Esta es solo una historia alterna, para darle gusto a la imaginación.

No podía creerlo, se encontraba entre mis brazos y yo devoraba esa pequeña boca. Mis manos recorrían cada curva, mientras ella ronroneaba, estaba a punto de hacer ebullición como una tetera.

¡Ranma! ¡Ranma, ya levántate hijo! La comida esta lista.

Como balde de agua fría, fue el llamado de mi madre. Había sido solo un sueño, un terriblemente dulce y ardiente sueño.

Ranma, ¿me escuchaste?

¡Sí! Ya te escuché madre, en un momento bajo.

¡Akane Tendo, solo un par de horas y ya me tienes bobo!

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Mmm lo primero bajar a comer, mi estómago me está recordando que pasa del medio día.

…

Cambio de plan, primero una ducha bien fría.

...

Mientras comíamos mi madre me comentaba algo, pero yo solo veía sus labios moverse y no escuchaba absolutamente nada; mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada recordando lo que había sucedido hacía algunas cuantas horas atrás.

¡Ranma!

En esta ocasión el llamado vino acompañado de una tierna caricia, que mi madre deposito en mi rostro.

Ranma, ¿qué te sucede? Estás distraído, no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho.

No pasa nada, dije desviando la mirada, es solo que estoy por terminar la universidad y los turnos del trabajo no ayudan.

Hijo mío, a una madre no se le puede mentir. Pero respetaré tu silencio y espero que esa chica corresponda a tus sentimientos.

¡Por poco me atraganto con el onigiri!

Bueno, y a todo esto ¿dónde está el viejo? ¿No me digas que se ha ido a holgazanear otra vez, jugando shogi?

¡Ranma, debes respetar a tu padre!

¿Cómo se le puede respetar, si es un flojonazo de primera? Hemos sobrevivido gracias a los ahorros y la casa que te dejo el abuelo, pero de eso ya no queda mucho, ¿no es así?

¡Pero es tu padre, hijo!

¡Lamentablemente así es! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Debo irme, tengo tareas pendientes y debo entregarlas mañana; iré con Ukyo para que me pase algunas notas.

Espera, te llego un paquete. Al parecer viene de China.

¡Tíralo! No me interesa.

Pero ni siquiera lo has abierto.

No importa, ¡tíralo!

Como desees hijo.

Salgo de casa hecho un energúmeno, ¿cómo ha conseguido la dirección de mi casa? Le he dejado más que claro en reiteradas ocasiones que no me interesa, que chica más caprichosa. ¿Cree que con una orden suya, se hará como dice? Sin darme cuenta llego donde Ukyo, a estas horas debe de estar en el pequeño restaurante que habían fundado sus padres, y que se encuentra al lado de su casa. Estos habían fallecido hace algunos años en un accidente, pero habían instruido bien a su hija, pues a pesar de su edad había sacado adelante el negocio familiar. Contaba con dos empleados que la ayudaban mientras ella asistía a la universidad; estos se desvivían y competían entre sí por llamar su atención, pero ella ni por enterada se daba. Y me llaman a mí despistado, vaya incongruencia. Habíamos crecido juntos desde muy pequeños, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, era una gran amiga y siempre trataba de apoyarme a pesar de lo que había acontecido en su familia, en especial con los asuntos de la escuela. Jamás se me ha dado mucho el estudio, parte de la beca que conseguí fue gracias a las artes marciales que me hacían un buen jugador en cualquier deporte. Al parecer fue lo único bueno que el viejo de mi padre pudo enseñarme.

¡Hola, Ranma! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te preparo algo de comer?

No, estoy bien.

¿Qué? Seguro, ¿eres Ranma Saotome? Tú, ¿despreciando comida? Algo está mal, ¡muy mal!

¡No seas exagerada, Ukyo! No me pasa nada.

¡Claro que sí! Cómo si no te conociera. Cuanto tiempo de conocernos, para saber que jamás dejas pasar una comida, en especial si es gratis.

Me ofendes, ¡eso no es verdad!

….

Bueno quizás, un poco.

No puedes engañarme, algo te pasa.

Ya estás igual que mi madre.

Te queremos Ranma, y te conocemos; por eso sabemos que algo te preocupa.

¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas que te comenté hace algunos meses de la chica china que causo un gran alboroto en el club?

Sí, ¿qué va con ella?

Se ha atrevido a dar con mi dirección y ha enviado un paquete, con que sabe que adentro. Puedo darme una idea, ya que al club también envío varios paquetes y estos contenían prendas íntimas y fotografías muy sugerentes. Creí que ya me la había quitado de encima cuando su abuela mando por ella para que volviera a China.

Pero ¿cuál es el problema? Ya te has quitado a otras locas de encima antes, la última de ellas si no mal recuerdo, esa chica gimnasta ¿cómo se llama?

Kodachi. Sí, pero no había llegado tan lejos como esta.

Eso no es lo único que te tiene así, ¿cierto?

…

Anoche conocí a una chica.

¡Ah! Por allí hubieras comenzado, y supongo que no es cualquier chica, viendo el estado en el que has quedado.

Estás muy simpática esta noche, ¿no?

¡Ja, ja! Vamos Ranma, no te desquites conmigo. Yo solo comento lo que veo, y ambos sabemos que nadie te había puesto así, ni siquiera yo. No me mires así, no es un reproche. Eso solo confirma que nuestra relación es puramente de amistad y está bien.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, ella escucho pacientemente y de vez en cuando asentía. Al terminar mi monologo, me sirve un gran plato de okonomiyaki y mi estómago me traiciona haciéndose notar. Ella suelta una sonora carcajada.

Hay, Ranma, en ocasiones te preocupas demasiado. Para mí la solución es tan simple, como que la busques y escuches a tu corazón. ¿Tienes su número?

Su número no, pero se dónde vive. La acompañe, ya era tarde para dejarla ir sola.

¡Allí lo tienes!

Gracias por todo, ¡eres una gran amiga!

Salgo del restaurante con el estómago lleno y el corazón más ligero, dispuesto a conquistar a cierta chica testaruda. Hago el trayecto de camino a casa soñando despierto, pero algo me inquieta y comienza a perturbar mis cavilaciones. Mi intuición se dispara y observo con más detenimiento los detalles a mi alrededor; cada rincón, a las personas que transitan por las calles. Rondan las 10.30 pm y todavía hay bastante gente afuera.

Avanzo unas cuadras más y confirmo que me están siguiendo, ¿una? no, dos sombras. Son ágiles, si no fuera por el entrenamiento que he hecho desde pequeño no las hubiese notado.

Sin previo aviso, salto hacia los tejados, no lo han previsto y he podido despistarlos. Continuo el resto del camino saltando de techo en techo, quien me viera creería que me he vuelto loco o que me creo un gato. El fin justifica los medios, los he perdido.

Llego a casa y entro sigilosamente, voy directo a la cocina en busca de bocadillos. ¿Me pregunto si será normal este voraz apetito que tengo? Mi madre siempre ha dicho que los chicos comemos más y como siempre me encuentro entrenando, es justificable. Me dirijo al comedor con los platos y una taza de té, me detengo en seco al contemplar que el paquete que llego por la mañana sigue aquí. Antes que pueda externar mi reclamo, mi madre aparece proveniente del jardín.

Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue?

Nota mi molestia e interpreta mi silencio.

Ese llego a media tarde, tiene el mismo remitente que el anterior.

Podrías hacerme el favor de tirarlo y no aceptar más paquetes que provengan de ese remitente.

Dejo todo lo que traía sobre la mesa y me dispongo a salir del comedor, he perdido el apetito.

Mi madre solo se queda observándome subir a mi habitación. Tomo una ducha rápida y me tiro a la cama, dándole vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido, tratando de encontrar alguna relación entre quienes me han seguido y los dichosos paquetes. Pero mi cerebro no da para más y mi corazón solo quiere ver otra vez esos hermosos ojos color avellana.

El cansancio y el sueño me vencen.


	3. Chapter 3

Como bien saben todos los derechos sobre los personajes le corresponden a Rumiko Takahasi. Esta es solo una historia alterna, para darle gusto a la imaginación.

¿Akane?

Escucho que me llaman, pero solo veo una silueta y llegan a mis sueños unos bellos ojos azules.

¿Akane? ¿Puedo pasar?

Me revuelvo en mi cama y abro los ojos, la luz entra de lleno a mi habitación. Con el hilo de voz que sale de mi boca, le contesto a Kasumi que puede pasar.

La puerta se abre y entra mi hermana mayor con una bandeja de comida, siempre al pendiente de la familia. Una carga muy pesada desde que nuestra madre falleciera, pero a ella no parece molestarle y lo demuestra con esa radiante sonrisa que posee.

¿Cómo estás dormilona? Has dormido bastante, llegaste muy tarde.

Lo siento si te preocupe, Kasumi. No fue mi intención.

No hay porque disculparse, ya eres una adulta Akane. Solo ten cuidado, ¿entendido? Te he traído algo para que comas, ya es tarde.

Gracias, no creía que lo fuera. He dormido mucho, supongo que lo necesitaba.

¿Y te divertiste con Ryoga, hermanita?

Nabiki aparece en la entrada de la habitación, ya deberíamos de habernos acostumbrado a sus sigilosas apariciones en los momentos oportunos.

No salí con Ryoga.

¡A tu noviecito no le va a gustar que hayas salido sin él, y peor aún si fue con alguien más!

¡Ya no somos novios, hemos terminado!

¿Y eso, por qué hermanita? Papá estaba tan contento de que fuera tú novio.

¡Eso es asunto mío! Papá no puede decidir por mí, ¡hemos terminado y nada más!

Tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte, al ver tu reacción. ¿Te engaño?

¡Nabiki! Ha sido suficiente, déjala tranquila. Ella debe tener sus razones si no nos lo quiere decir, está bien.

Pues si fue por el chico que te trajo anoche, no está mal. Tiene con que defenderse.

He perdido el apetito, Kasumi. Iré a tomar una ducha.

¡Pero si no comiste casi nada!

Estoy bien.

Como desees Akane, pero después de la ducha ocupo me acompañes para que me ayudes a hacer las compras.

Asiento y salgo de mi propia habitación, camino al baño escucho como Kasumi reprende a Nabiki. Amo a mis hermanas, pero en ocasiones quisiera que no se preocuparán tanto por mí. Tomo una ducha rápida y me preparo para salir, mi hermana ya está esperándome en la entrada de la casa.

Comenzamos el recorrido para hacer las compras, hay mucha algarabía. Al parecer es día de ofertas, ya que todas las tiendas están a reventar, pero eso no me impide seguir con mis ensoñaciones. Todavía no asimilo del todo lo que ha acontecido recientemente. Y Ranma regresa una y otra vez a mi mente, ¡soy una tonta! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo saque de mi cabeza, si lo acabo de conocer?

Akane ¡Akane!

¡Si! Dime Kasumi

Akane ocupo que pongas atención, estás demasiado distraída.

Si, lo siento.

Necesito que vayas por unas especias, mientras yo voy por la carne y la verdura. Todo lo que ocupo se encuentra en está lista, no deberías de tener ningún problema. ¿Entendiste?

La observo detenidamente y asiento.

Estarás bien, todo está anotado.

Su sonrisa no me tranquiliza, pero vuelvo a asentir.

Nos vemos aquí mismo, en unos 40 minutos.

Tímidamente sonrío y me encamino hacia la tienda indicada. A Kasumi siempre se le ha dado bien cocinar, Nabiki no lo hace muy frecuentemente pero tampoco le va tan mal en el tema. Yo por otro lado, pareciera que soy un caso perdido; trato de practicar lo más que puedo, pero no siempre cuento con tiempo disponible, la universidad es demandante y mis notas deben estar a la altura de la beca que conseguí. El dojo de mi padre ya no cuenta con tantos alumnos como antes, y esta es mi manera de apoyarlo, al no preocuparlo por el costo de mis estudios.

Ni bien entro a la tienda de especias, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas, espero no volver a confundir lo que Kasumi me encargo. Hubiera preferido ir por las verduras, pero no creo que habría tanta diferencia, soy un desastre con este tema ¿qué va hacer de mi cuando me toque preparar la comida para mi propia familia?

¡Muy bien Akane, no te alteres! Los nombres de las especias se encuentran justo encima de ellas, ¡veamos!

…

Y por estar tan concentrada en ello, termino tropezando con un chico.

Discúlpame no te vi, he andado algo distraída.

No te preocupes, yo tampoco puse atención por estar limpiando mis gafas.

¡Vaya! Es alto y muy atractivo, aún con gafas resaltan sus ojos color esmeralda. Me quedo observándolo y él se da cuenta, me pongo de colores, él solo sonríe.

No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? Tus ropas son distintas.

¡Vaya que observadora!

Nuevamente no sé dónde esconderme, para que no note mi sonrojo.

Provengo de China, pronto abriremos una sucursal del restaurante familiar por aquí cerca. Y vine a cerciorarme que podemos encontrar todos los ingredientes que necesitamos.

¡Ha! Eso es estupendo, sería algo diferente que probar.

¿Andas haciendo compras tú también?

Mmm, pues más o menos. Mi hermana mayor me encomendó comprar varias especias, pero siempre termino confundiéndolas. La cocina y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

¡Ja, ja!

¡No le veo la gracia!

Discúlpame, no me río de ti. Es solo que tu manera de decir que no te llevas con la cocina, es como si te hubieras dado por vencida aún antes de comenzar. Quizás solo te falte un buen maestro que pueda enseñarte que la cocina es una amiga, no una enemiga. Déjame ver tu lista, vamos a ver, son cosas sencillas. Vamos yo te ayudo a buscarlas.

¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

No hay porque, por cierto, mi nombre es Mousse.

Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Akane.

…

No sabía que fuera tan divertido buscar especias, ¡que sorpresa!

Todo está en cómo lo veas. Si lo ves como una tarea poco agradable, obviamente vas a terminar confundiendo todo lo de la lista. Pero si lo ves de una manera divertida y te imaginas que comidas podrías preparar para alguien especial, todo cambia ¿no es así?

¡Tienes razón! Nuevamente muchas gracias, ya debo irme, mi hermana debe estarme esperando.

¿Te puedo acompañar?

Mmm, si claro. No veo porque no.

Su conversación es ligera y el camino de regreso para encontrarme con Kasumi es agradable. Le señalo a mi hermana que se encuentra a lo lejos. Él me detiene un momento.

¿Te parecería muy impertinente si te invito a cenar esta noche? El restaurante todavía no se encuentra abierto al público, pero tiene sus ventajas que conozcas a uno de los cocineros.

Eso me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba y él lo nota.

Si te parece muy apresurado, lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión.

No, está bien. Me gustaría probar los platillos que preparas.

Puedes invitar a tu hermana y a su novio también.

Busco con la mirada y noto que el Dr. Tofu se encuentra acompañando a mi hermana.

No es su novio.

Pues por lo que se ve, yo diría lo contrario.

Vuelvo a observar más detenidamente, ¿cuántos detalles se me han estado pasando?

Creo que tienes razón.

Él solo sonríe. Acordamos vernos más tarde en el local donde se encontrará el restaurante, me encamino hacia donde mi hermana y el nervioso Doctor.

* * *

Ya en casa le cuento a Kasumi lo ocurrido, mientras le ayudo con los preparativos de la cena.

Estás muy animada, eso es bueno. Agradezco que me ayudes, pero ya es hora que vayas a prepararte para salir.

Hay que terminar y dejar lista la cena para Nabiki y papá, para que tú también vayas a prepararte.

No, Akane. Yo no iré.

¿Por qué no? Mousse nos invitó a las dos, y al Dr. Tofu también.

Antes de ser novia de Ryoga ¿saliste con alguien más?

No, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Sé que el chico que conociste anoche, te ha llamado la atención, estuviste bastante distraída pensando en él ¿no es así?

…

Akane, no quiero que comentas los mismos errores; quiero que aprendas de ellos. Solo has sido novia de Ryoga, no saliste ni anduviste con nadie más. No conozco a ninguno de los chicos que has conocido en este corto tiempo, pero te conozco a ti y quiero lo mejor. Date la oportunidad de salir con más personas, y de esa manera podrás elegir sabiamente a quien tu corazón le interese. ¿Comprendes, lo que trato de decir?

Sí, hermana, lo entiendo.

Le doy un rápido abrazo que la toma desprevenida y subo a cambiarme de ropa. Decido usar algo casual, unos jeans y un suéter ligero estarán bien; tampoco es una cita ¿o sí? De momento no pensaré en ello, disfrutaré de la cena y la compañía solamente.

Salgo de casa, no demoro demasiado en llegar a donde estará el restaurante. Se ve bastante movimiento en el interior, Mousse me comento que entrará sin tocar ya que él estaría en la cocina preparando todo y eso hago. El interior es muy lindo, los adornos traídos de China le dan otro toque al lugar, me encuentro observándolo todo cuando siento que me observan.

¡Luces muy bien!

¡Gracias! Mi hermana envía sus disculpas, por no poder venir.

Muy amable de su parte. Ven, la cena ya se encuentra lista.

Había una buena variedad de comidas, tanto locales como chinas, y todo lucía delicioso. La velada transcurrió amena, me conto como es que su familia se había asociado con otra y desde hacía varias generaciones incursionaban en los negocios de la gastronomía. Y no solo eso también poseían un ancestral adiestramiento en artes marciales, eso me sorprendió y a la vez movió mi curiosidad. Para cuando acuerdo ya pasan de las 10 p.m.

Amablemente propone acompañarme hasta mi casa, no sin antes disponer de algunas de las comidas que preparo para que mi familia pueda probarlas.

La he pasado muy bien en tu compañía, Akane.

Sí, yo también lo he disfrutado. Agradezco todas tus atenciones.

Me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo, ¿te parece?

Mmm, yo. Es que …

Como amigos, por el momento. Nos acabamos de conocer, pero quisiera conocerte más.

Lo observo detenidamente, y recuerdo el consejo de Kasumi.

Está bien, podemos seguir viéndonos. Como amigos.

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Gracias a Dios hemos llegado a mi casa, un poco más y los nervios acaban conmigo. Nuevamente le agradezco por todo, nos despedimos. Entro a la casa, directo a la cocina para guardar lo que Mousse preparo, por la mañana le comentaré a Kasumi al respecto.

¡Vaya hermanita andas arrasando! ¿Un chico diferente esta noche?

Tremendo susto me pega Nabiki, por poco tiro todo al suelo.

¡Nabiki! ¿qué pasa contigo?

No alces la voz hermanita, despertarás a los demás.

Como esperas que reaccione, ¡si apareces de la nada!

Está bien, lo siento si te espante. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿por qué tengo que darte alguna explicación?

Porque me preocupa tu bienestar, Akane.

Nabiki siempre ha sido muy fría y calculadora, sé que nos ama, pero su manera de demostrarlo hace que dudes de ello. Es un año mayor que yo, ya ha terminado la universidad y se encuentra trabajando para las empresas Kuno, no me extrañaría que para cuando menos lo notemos estará en la directiva de la compañía. Por eso no lo vi venir, su respuesta me desarma por completo.

Sé que no lo menciono seguido, quizás tampoco lo expreso como el resto de las personas, pero me preocupa mi familia y estoy al pendiente de ella; incluida tú Akane.

Un suspiro escapa de mi pecho, no deseo seguir molesta con ella.

Es un chico que conocí cuando acompañé a Kasumi para hacer las compras, trabajará en un restaurante nuevo que abrirán pronto y me invitó a cenar.

Muy bien, hay que ir a dormir. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

¿Eso es todo?

Sí hermanita, eso es todo. Vamos.

…

Entro a mi habitación después de haber tomado un baño, sigo asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Debo de dejar de pensar y dormir, mañana será un día muy ajetreado.


End file.
